


Torchwood one shots and crossovers

by Genderfluid_raxacoricofallapatorian



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Crossover, Dates, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, I have no idea how to write but oh well, Love, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_raxacoricofallapatorian/pseuds/Genderfluid_raxacoricofallapatorian
Summary: Just a bunch of random Torchwood one shots and some of them may be crossovers!Please leave comments or kudos because they make me feel validated :)
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Kudos: 13





	Torchwood one shots and crossovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic so I’m sorry if it’s bad <3

First one shot- Ianto lives :)  
———  
“I love you”Ianto stated tears dripping down his face as he was held by jacks  
“Don’t” Jack answered ‘don’t say it now not when it sounds too much like a goodbye.’  
Tears flooded jack eyes as he gently caressed Iantos cheeks.  
“Don’t forget me”Ianto said  
Jack shook his head tears falling as he did so.  
“Never could”

Iantos eyes slowly started to roll back and his breaths became less heavy. “Stay with me Ianto please I’m begging stay with me I need you”jack sobbed out his voice breaking as he did so.

His breaths stopped and his eyes slowly became lifeless but jack still held him in his arms begging for him not to go.

Then Jacks breaths hitched as he felt the virus taking effect on his own body. He leans forward trembling. Pressing a gentle kiss on Iantos cold lips then felt him self fall unconscious.

———

His body jolted upwards pain shooting through him as he gasped for air. Slowly his memories came back. ‘Ianto...’ He hoped that it wasn’t true but when he turned his head to a grieving Gwen looking down upon an ghostly white Ianto his heart stopped, his vision blurred and the hold world stopped spinning.  
He was gone. His Ianto. And he never even go to say I love you. Not properly. Not without rolling his eyes or when he was under the effect of some mad virus. And he would never hear them welsh vowels he loved so much again. Or see them beautiful blue eyes spark with life and excitement or his wonderful smile. Or really anything that he loved about Ianto ever again.

He felt sick. His stomach felt like it was full of rats and his eyes just wouldn’t stop filling with tears. 

He quickly pulled himself together (well as much as he could) and wrapped his arm around Gwen in an act of comfort but as he looked down at his dead lover he couldn’t hide his emotions. His face and mask fell just as quickly as it had risen and he broke. His heart shattered into tiny fragments and his voice was stuck in his through as he openly sobbed.

———  
Gwen was long gone and a while had past.Now he found he could no longer cry. So he rose Quickly to his feet and started to walk towards the exit of the room however the normal happy bounce contained in his step was gonna replaced with the odd stumble at time and eyes that never left the floor.

Then he heard it 

“J-Jack”

His head shot around to find the owner of that voice. That voice that sounded so familiar so amazing and-

“I-Ianto” his voice broke as he spotted ianto looking slightly less pale eyes scared and lost, stood next to were he lay dead just seconds ago.

———

His feet must have moved by them self because before he knew he was stood in-front of Ianto. His Ianto.  
He reached out quickly grabbing him and hugging him tightly. He heart quickened and he felt a smile break out across his face. 

He then pulled back quickly from the hug and then passionately kissed Ianto one the lips. At first Ianto didn’t react because he was still very confused but as he felt jack poor all his emotions and feeling into the kiss he was quick to return it. 

They then pressed their foreheads together breaths heavy and quick.  
“I love you so much so don’t yo ever so that to me again Ianto Never” jack said looking Ianto in the eyes. But before he had time to react Jack and pressed their lips together needly and pulled him close so there body’s were pressed together. 

“I love you too” Ianto said Against Jacks lips.

———  
Sorry If there is any word or spelling errors x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed feel free to comment down any ideas/prompts for me :)


End file.
